Jul 2010 CC
Galliard Reports Kaz, Ears to the Ground, Adren of the Bone Gnawers reports: * There's a new Fostern Ragabash around, Dragomir Syn Blesk, who says he is "Kin to the heritage of the Lords of Shadow." (And that's the short version.) He's looking for a lost relative. * In completely unconnected news, the cub Kerr, formerly claimed by the Shadow Lords because she was born to their tribe and then lost, is currently (after a brief challenge) under the protection of the Gnawers; however, Kaz is making it clear that if another, more appropriate tribe wants to claim her, the challenge won't be particularly onerous. * There's a new Strider in town, Samira. She comes hunting four vampires. * Glass Walker Kin Rina may have encountered at least one of said vampires, and got stabbed in the process. The one she encountered is youngish, about 16, dark hair, white, and throws her sexuality around. (Vampires. What're you gonna do?) There's also a multiply pierced young gentleman, accompanying her. * The Groundskeeper position is currently open, after Fernando left to defend his home territory from something mystical. (Apparently, in joyful news, it has to do with prophecy.) * People have, speaking of prophecy, been getting dreams, apparently from their Totems, about having to do more, to accomplish more. In fingerbiting news, these seem to be accompanied by images from the Phoenix Prophecy. * Jack Salem of the Glass Walkers vanished for a month and then came back a lot older and with tales of an Apocalyptic wasteland. The news that this was heralded by all the Great Hunts failing at once (one minor part of the aforementioned Phoenix Prophecy) made Kaz's life fairly exciting for awhile in mid-June. * In other disappearances, Javen of the Get of Fenris evaporated while on the Bawn. It later became clear she had somehow gone to the Get Homeland; a small party of her tribemates went to retrieve her. There are some unspecfic rumors of an indiscretion she confessed to them afterwards, and other rumors of her miscarrying. * And, in final disappearance news, Jacinta (and the Wendigo cub Coyote) have disappeared into the Umbra. August, Gaian Ahroun, has taken up the role of Warder. * In trying to track Jacinta, Anpu found some evidence of a small fight, near the northeast edge of the Bawn, but no evidence of Dancers or other Wyrm scat. * Somewhat further away -- in fact, some distance from the Bawn -- Jamethon, Viv, Anpu, and a few others found some Pattern Spiders doing something a bit more like construction than they might usually. In the corresponding spot in the Realm, at a cabin, Meg, Salem, Jacey, Xavier, and the Fox shifter known as Rajani met up with a rather disturbing Wyrmy gentleman who acted insectile and then, when physically remonstrated with, burst into little insectile mites. (They disposed of them in the usual sorts of ways.) * Owen and Jacey later investigated the cabin, and, in the press of events, put two of the corpses killed by the earlier group in it and burnt it down, thus protecting the Veil but creating some awkward questions for authorities. * Wendigo Kin Jordan is working over at Brad's Pool Hall in the city. (Brad's family in Sunrise Road is Wendigo Kin and known to some of those at Rainbow Lake.) * After various and sundry events involving silver in the Caern, Reggie went traveling hither and yon and learned the Fostern Ahroun Gift Sense Silver at another Caern. He has most recently taught it to August in late June. * At some point after Owen and Jacey's adventures, Tim and Sora scouted the Umbra around the construction site near the mite attack. They observed some normal pattern spiders, like one would expect, however they also found a lot of very odd pattern spiders involved in activities that seemed far outside the norm. Not only did these spiders outnumber the normal ones, they were collecting things and carrying them away. The center of their activity seems to be east of the construction site, between a set of nearby hills. These weird spiders seemed far more aggressive than the usual pattern spiders. Further scouting seems needed, but for the Umbra side it may well take a larger group of Garou to accomplish safely. Kavi, Ringtone, Cliath of the Glass Walkers reports: * There was a bank robbery in the city. The two men responsible were apparently too fast and too strong for normal humans, and may have had the ability to mess with people’s minds. Rina, Glass Walker kin, and Ciel, Child of Gaia kin, were present and may have more information. Rina and another woman helped to capture one of the robbers, who later escaped from custody. * In trying to find more about the robbers, Rina found at least two more men and a woman who seem to be connected. She also reported finding somewhat hidden entrances to spaces beneath two buildings. The woman looked young, and may have also had the ability to get inside a person’s head. * Rina is currently recovering from wounds received during her investigation. * Many kin feel isolated and under-appreciated. Garou need to remember to show kin that they are valued as people. As a Sept, the Hidden Walk should find more opportunities to involve and include kin. * Nearly all the elders and kin now have secure network phones in order to assist with communication, with the exception of a very few who have not yet been reached, and the Uktena, whose elder refused permission for them to be given to his kin. * There was a kin potluck on the small moon. *The Get kin, Sam, recently gave birth to a daughter by Paul. * The Skindigger cult is still active. Fidelity, with the help of Solsiva and Rina, are attempting to get more information on their activities, strengths, and weaknesses. Be alert for the following names: Veronica Simps, Mayoral Candidate Bryk, Sheriff Teagraft, Officers Michelson and Clarke, Demers, Dietrich, Walkens, Wents, Rao, Nascimento. The cult is all male except for Veronica. They are mostly Dancer Kin. They worship the Eater of Souls face of the Wyrm. Demers and Dietrich are involved in the Wyrm tainted construction project near Kent Crossing. If you know anything about these people or their activities, please contact Fidelity, Rina, or Solsiva. * Jack Salem, Meg, Xavier, Jacey, and the fox shifter found some corpses in the woods some distance north of the bawn and followed a trail from the bodies to where they found a fomor. The fomor apparently disintegrated into tiny insects when it was killed. Both Jacey and Xavier were bitten in the fight and reported feeling weak and tired for several days, after. The corpses both had scratches on their necks, and traces of blood and skin beneath their nails. * In early May, Jack Salem disappeared, returning in late June. He appears to have aged quite a bit, and has not talked a lot about his experiences while he was away. * Please continue to be alert for observers when coming and going from the Tenement, and keep your presence as unobtrusive as possible. The best defense for the city safehouse is to remain unknown. * The Silent Striders have a new property north of Kent Crossing off the highway. It is not Veil Safe, but is a good place to meet and exchange information. Rat-Tale, Cliath of the Bone Gnawers reports: * Rat-Tale is here! Rat-Tale has taught knowings to join this ~Sept.~ You have a very big city here. Rat-Tale likes it! * Rat-Tale has the knowing of smelling too-much-making-things spirit. Rat-Tale can teach it! Ask Rat-Tale! * Rat-Tale has heard from Big Dog that there are ~Vampires~ in the city. Rat-Tale is telling other wolfshifters. * Rat-Tale would like stories of this place. Many many stories. Rat-Tale has the knowing of howling the stories of a wolfshifter in front of the ~Sept~ so everyone will see how brave and clever they are. Rat-Tale cannot do this unless she knows how brave and clever the wolfshifters here are. Tell Rat-Tale so she can howl about it! * Rat-Tale knows one of Cockroach's pups who has been teaching things to stay, Short-Time-To-Middle-of-Dark-Time. She is a full moon. If you would like to learn full moon things ask her, in case she has more things to teach. General Knowledge: (As reported by Chandini, Avery, Desh, Earth Whisperer, Zosia, Owen, Salem, Shelby, Paul, and others) June Moot: (handwaved) * The June Revel was an Engling Hunt, accomplished only after two separate confrontations with the Wyrm: first strange skeletal birds and then a pair of wyrmy stone spirits blocked the revelers’ path. The revel was led by Chandini. BJ, Kavi, Kaz, Tim, and Zosia participated. Only Tim, sent ahead to keep track of the Engling, escaped unharmed, and Kaz acquired a new battlescar. (OOC: Thanks to MyLittleTalon for running the revel) July Moot: * Rat-Tale told a story of the Bone Gnawers history, inspiring a brief debate after its conclusion. * The July Revel was an Engling Hunt, accomplished without problem. August was Wyrmfoe. Camille, Chandini, Javen, Kavi, Kaz, Norman, Owen, Reggie, and Salem participated. Caern/Sept: Wyld: * This spring and summer seem to have been unusually healthy with regards to the plant-life in and around the bawn. Even the animals seem to be enjoying atypical vigor. * Pattern spiders have been spotted in greater than usual numbers in the umbra at a construction site in the foothills, several miles north of the bawn. They also seem to be collecting rocks and delivering them to someplace else. The construction site is yet another new housing development of large, upscale homes. This construction site was used by Owen and Jacey to burn the remains of corpses found in the woods some distance away. City: * It is suspected that there are vampires in the city. They may be involved with the recent bank robbery. Tribes: * With the absence of all but Horace, and his refusal to accept the position, the Wendigo are currently without a tribal elder. * The Red Talons once again have a presence within the Sept. Packs: * Avery, Balance-Seeker, is attempting to form a pack under Sphinx. He plans to claim the university as pack territory. * Temperance is a fairly new pack under Unicorn, consisting of Zosia, August, Greg, Claude, Leila, and BJ. They patrol as Guardians while also taking time to care for tribal territories. They are protectors, mediators, and healers. Seek them out if you need assistance in any of these areas. Departures & Arrivals: * Fernando, Hummingbird Comes From The Mountain, has gone south in response to an emergency. Apparently, his ancestors are required in order to prevent the entire area from falling to the grave danger that has arisen. * Touch Deer is seen less frequently, as he continues to follow clues in his search for his missing elder, Jacinta, and the Wendigo cub, Coyote. * The Stargazer known as Duck has left the area. * Owen Hollsinger, gone from the Sept for over five years, returned at the end of June. * She Does Things The Wrong Way, Fostern Lupus Theurge of the Bone Gnawers returned to the Hidden Walk with another cryptic vision of warning. Simplified, she says there is purple fire caged underground, and it poses a danger to the Sept. She also provided the Sept with two talens (which were given to August as her guest Chiminage) that should help deal with the problem. * Rat-Tale, Cliath Lupus Galliard of the Bone Gnawers, has just arrived from the Sept of Bad Donkey in India. Having performed the role of Talesinger at moot, her chiminage is complete and she is now a member of the sept. * Jack Salem disappeared without a trace in early May. He reappeared in early July – about 30 years older and with numerous new battlescars. Details of what happened are scarce, but rumors suggest that he experienced some sort of apocalyptic event. Instruction: * Chandini has been holding weekly combat training sessions open to any cub whose elder grants permission, and who is capable of behaving with honor and self-discipline. Freedom, Shelby, Michael, and Jacey have all been attending. The 'cub fight club' was formed with the approval of the Alpha and the Claw and appears to be going well. * Kavi taught a minor rite to Solsiva. Challenges: * Nik, Thunder’s Heart, Ragabash of the Shadow Lords has challenged Tim, Golden, Ragabash of the Silent Striders for the rank of Fostern. Tim accepted. There were more than a few skeptical looks and at least one of outright anger. * Chandini, Falling Star, Fostern Ahroun of the Black Furies, has publicly challenged Nik’s honor, based on the accusations of abuse of cubs by Avery, Balance-Seeker, over whom Nik has authority as elder. Nik offered contrition and will provide proof that the abuses will not be repeated. Chandini accepted. Births: * Earth Whisperer of the Red Talons is father to four healthy pups – 1 male and 2 female kin, and a female Garou born under the half moon. * Paul is new father to three girls (by two mothers, Natalia and Sam), who have yet to undergo their Baptism. Deaths: * Cubs: * Shelby Zaleski-Leveque, Ragabash cub of the Silver Fangs, called Doesn't Know When to Stop, arrived sometime this spring and was introduced formally to the Sept over the summer. Originally from the Sept of Sunlit Waters, she is the great-great-granddaughter of Adren Galliard Winter's Snow on Summer's Branches, Adren Philodox Silver Sword with Two Blades, and Adren Galliard Falcon's Cry Turns Tears to Blood. * The Bone Gnawers’ metis theurge cub Squeaks Like a Rat, also called Sees Too Far, introduced herself at moot and promised to ‘work really hard’. * Owen found a new Red Talon theurge cub on the eastern bawn. He escorted her elsewhere until she could be checked out. She has now been accepted into the Sept by her tribe and made an introduction at moot. ELSE: * Desh Fast-Draw is announcing that the Strider-run Roadhouse is now available to be patronized for information-gathering purposes (or just for a good beer). Though its location has been broadcasted to kin and Garou far and wide, the place is still open to mundanes, so keep that mind. Category:Caern Convo